Terrified to Speak
by AlmostLike-Magic
Summary: ."I wasn't counted as a person, I was counted as a prize. My gaze shifted from the floor to each of their eyes and my lips twitched. That unshed anger turned to straight out loathing as I leapt across the desk." SEQUEL TO "JUST BREATHE". COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story is a sequel to "Just Breathe". Go read the first one! Then come join the fun here. **

**But if your lazy and don't wanna read the first one then you should know Bella chooses Jacob and got turned into a—**

**Screw it. Just go read the first one. I swear it's not that bad.**

**EDWARDS PERSPECTIVE**

Have you ever felt so blinded by rage to the point where you just want to drown in your own misery? Just stick your tongue in a light socket and be done with everything. I don't get that luxury. I don't get the warm satisfied feeling of just becoming nothing. I have to sit here and watch as my dead heart shatters more and more. With each passing glance…and each passing touch I hate myself more and more. Jacob and Bella….MY Bella…sharing more then what I bargained for when I came back here to see her like I told her I would in that letter. I never gained a response from her, though I don't think I expected one either…

But as I stared at her and Jacob right now, I needed to know what she was thinking. Though the minds of New York clouded my head, I could still hear Jacob's thoughts. Thoughts about how lovely Bella was and how he just loved when her hands rested right above his….

"GAH." I screamed out and fell back against the brick wall of the building I was perched upon. Honestly I don't think my mind or body could handle anything anymore. So I turned my head away and jumped down into a dark alleyway behind the building. I landed with a small crunch, the ground beneath my feet cracking slightly. I stared up at the tall structures surrounding me before making a run for it. I wasn't sure how long it took me, but eventually I could feel the ocean beneath my feet. The pitter-pattering of my feet against the water was almost hypnotizing to the point where I completely lost all track of time and just ran.

Though I did notice when my feet hit land. It gave me an extra push to go faster, and I did. Honestly it felt real nice to blow off my anger into running across the Atlantic. And before I knew it, I landed right smack in front of the Volturi. The enormous castle completely covering the horizon. It was such a gaudy thing, but it was nice to have a lot of space to lay outside where no one can see you. Even though I'm dead, the warmth just feels so reassuring. Makes me feel alive.

As I walk through the oh so familiar gates of the Volturi, I can feel a pair of eyes burning into my back. Literally. Though it was a familiar pain I still fell to my knees as the pain scourged through my flesh, just burning me and forcing me to cry out in excruciating pain.

"Where have you been?" Came the annoyingly sweet voice of none other then Jane. I couldn't move let alone form a real sentence, and sputtering around like a fish is not something I want to do, so I bit my cheek to keep in my cries.

"Oh right don't answer me Edward…." Jane spat out bitterly as she dropped her concentration over my body. Slowly I leaned up on my elbows; the taste of copper and metallic was so fresh in my mouth it almost made me sick again. Jane looked at me expectantly before pressing her heel into my side and giving me a small push.

"Come on. Caius and Aro want to talk to you…." She says this as she walks away, knowing and assuming that I will follow. Damn her. I grudgingly got up and follow the little demon into the castle with my arms crossed.

"You know…they are rather pissed that you left without telling them. AND going over to see the Cullen's. I wouldn't be surprised if they do some….incredibly terrible things to you." She says this with a smile and I know that she does this just to piss me off. That's one thing she's wonderful at.

"Really Jane? You can't keep your comments to yourself? Just shut up." I bite out. She doesn't even flinch.

"Oh touch a nerve there did I?" Her laughter makes my gut churn even more with unshed anger. I don't answer her, just follow her down the tunnel that Bella and I once walked through together. Remembering her down here gives me that aching feeling in my chest. And then it brings me to the memory I saw earlier and I just want to crumple up. I feel so weak and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

We arrive in a small room, dozens of bookshelves were placed around the area and ancient tapestries clung to the walls for a more medieval look. It was the study and where all of the private meetings were held. Usually involving the three leaders. Caius sat in one of the large cushioned chair with Aro and Marcus on both ends. The chatter within their head confused me so I just stood there.

"Ah, Edward there you are." Caius said as sat up a bit straighter. His cool gaze penetrated me, but I kept myself sharp and alert. I searched each of their minds for something off, but they knew how to keep their minds busy. Grumbling I stepped forward, trying immensely hard to keep my face an empty canvas. Aro stared at me before walking forward. His hands were held behind his back as he walked. I moved back a bit as he came closer, but he held out his hands for me to take.

"I'm not letting you read my mind." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh but you must! We need to see what's going on with you Edward. There are no secrets in the Volturi." He said with such enthusiasm. I'd give my left hand to just punch him in the throat.

"I didn't join to have my thoughts read and picked at. I joined because I have no where else. You need to understand that." I countered. But Aro was persistent and with incredible speed gripped my arm firmly in his hand. A gasp escaped my lips at the intrusion into my mind. I tried to pull back, but Aro's grip was strong. Even in my state of complete and utter submission, I could just see the annoyance that Aro was feeling with me for going back. He eventually let go and moved back to Caius and Marcus. I stared as Aro touched their fingers and sent them his thoughts and what was going on in my mind. Just reading their minds and what they were thinking about me had my skin turn warm and tense with anger. I hated them….I hated everything. I apparently can do nothing right and get ostracized for the smallest things. Am I supposed to be perfect? Can I at least have a hint as to HOW to be perfect?

"Edward we've come to a decision. Though you've probably already seen it through our eyes." Marcus said. He was being eerily quiet, and his sudden will to speak caught me off guard. I stared at them dumbfounded before concentrating on their thoughts rather then my own anguish.

_Seeing Miss Swan or any of the Cullen's causes you grief. Especially seeing any of the shape shifters. It would be wise if you cut yourself from them. You are more of an asset to us if you are under control. If you desire to stay within the Volturi, then this is how it's going to be._

All of their minds were shouting at me. One by one each of their thoughts and…demands broke me in half. I felt like my chest was taking in too much and was about to burst. I turned my severe irritation to each of them with one simple word.

"No."

"No?" Came Caius's demanding voice. A small smirk planted itself on my lips.

"No. You cannot take away my family or the things I love. Telling me what to do just because I'm a good 'asset' to the Volturi. I do what I want and its time you accept that." I stated clearly. My fingers clenched into a fist and a tightening in my jaw made Aro give me a curious look.

"We are the ones in charge here Edward. You will do as we say or you are no longer recognized as a Volturi member." Caius said in a demanding tone. He had a very determined look in his eyes. My stomach lurched. I hated how I was being told what to do and how to feel and react. I wasn't counted as a person, I was counted as a prize. My gaze shifted from the floor to each of their eyes and my lips twitched. That unshed anger turned to straight out loathing as I leapt across the desk.

**********

**BELLAS PERSPECTIVE**

I sat excitedly on my bed staring out the window. It's been only a few days since I last saw Jacob, and our decision lay that we'd meet every Friday. It usually ended up him coming here since I still wasn't so use to my body.

My knees lay bent under me as I gazed out the window, I tried extremely hard to use my extra sensitive hearing, but the loud streets below and the slight snoring of my roommate Stella did not help me at all. As quick as a flash I saw a shadow of a man jump from the roof and to my fire escape. A broad smile zipped its way across my lips before I flung myself at my boyfriend, allowing him to encase me within his arms. He smelled like woods and a very sexy cologne which I inhaled like it was the last thing I'd ever smell. I pulled back to kiss him soundly on the lips, making sure not to make a loud smacking noise when we pulled apart as to wake up Stella.

"Missed you." I murmured before hugging him tightly. I could feel the sweat of his skin through his damp shirt.

"Missed you too Bells. Come out here so we can talk louder." He whispered as he backed up out the window and sat on the rickety metal that was meant for saving rather then sitting on.

"Fineee." I answered as I maneuvered my way out and took a seat so our feet were dangling over the ledge. Jacob wrapped an arm around me and let my head rest on his chest. The comfortable silence eased all my anxious thoughts about school and things going on back at home. Which reminds me…

"Jacob, how's Charlie? Is he doing okay? Food wise and…emotionally? I can't help but feel guilty for leaving him alone in that house. He always seems so fragile..." I stated timidly. Jacob only cocked an eyebrow at me before speaking.

"He spends most of his time at the Clearwater's house…with Sue. She cooks for him so it's all good. Don't worry…which I realize is more impossible for you then anything." He gave me his signature grin which made my heart tremble excitedly.

"Ha ha very funny." I leaned back into him but not before giving his chest a kiss. Oh how I missed him. We fell back into a comfortable silence.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"God Damnit." I murmured irritably before darting back into the bedroom before it could ring a second time.

"Hello?" I whisper into the receiver why watching Jacob clumsily fall onto the bed with an _'oof'_. I shot a glare at him before listening to the frantic voice on the other end.

"Edward killed who?!" I screeched, my actions of being quiet thrown completely out the window.

***********

**Authors note: Damn it feels good to write again! I know this was short…but I wanted to start my sequel. I hope this keeps you all wanting more! **

**Please review cause that makes my writing go faster. Or if you have any care what-so-ever in seeing this story progress. Yes that was a threat. And yes I mean it.**

**Mwahaha :D**

**You guys are awesome anyway.**

**Oh and on a side note. Lot of Edward angst here. But it's Jacob/Bella all the way. Why you ask? Cause that's how I swing. Maybe I'll let Edward find a girl of his own. WHO KNOWS. All I know is, reviewing is sexy.**

**-R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JACOB'S PERSPECTIVE**

Bella's skin became colorless as she clutched the phone tightly to her ear. I could hear her breathing become rough and shallow. Honestly I could say I was slightly frightened.

"NO please tell me you're joking…._please_." Her last word was more like a whisper. And standing here watching my girlfriend like this made me ill too. I walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, trying hard to calm her down, but she was way beyond being cool about this. And you wanna know the worst part? It has to do with that damn blood sucker. He just couldn't leave Bella alone? That sick freak will pay for this.

I reached for the phone and pulled it away from Bella much to her protest, though she was stronger now…and more agile, I still beat her. I am the Alpha after all.

"Jake give me the phone! I-I…UGH." I held the phone to my ear and listened to the frantic voice of Rosalie.

"She's gonna have to call you back, Blondie." I stated firmly before hanging up. I turned to Bella who had tears marking up her perfect skin. She was trying incredibly hard not to break down, and I knew I wasn't helping…but this is how a leader gets things done. Gently I took her hands in mine and stared at my girlfriend intently. I started to become uneasy as I watched her chest hiccup and her nose become puffy.

"Bella what happened? I asked quietly as to not make her sobbing even worse. She turned to look at me full on in the eyes and I completely lost it. The aching and sadness I saw almost made me want to cry to. Shakily I reached out and held her face within my rough hands. When she spoke her voice was brittle.

"Edward killed Aro…." I didn't speak after those words passed her lips. I knew there was more to this story and I needed to be her rock in this situation.

"Jake we have to go—NOW!" She said frantically as she ran to her small closet to retrieve some things. I wasn't even sure who this 'Aro' guy was. But apparently he was important to Bella? I wasn't really sure. But asking questions didn't really sound like a good idea. The aching inside of her was almost tangible. The connection that we shared due to our imprinting continued to help us understand one another. Which was honestly a god send. Bella brought me back to reality by chucking a duffle bag at my head.

"Shit—Bella what the hell? Calm down. You really have to be rational." I reached her in a few small strides and gripped her wrist firmly within my hands. My gut lurched with the sick feeling of what emotions Bella felt. It honestly really hurt so I let her go with a low grunt.

"Mmm what's going on? Bell-"

Me and Bella whipped our heads around and stared at her roommate that was giving us a confused look. Bella gripped my arm almost painfully and pushed me towards the door which I all but nearly stumbled into. She gave me a warning look before I stepped out into the hallway. I could still hear what was going on though.

"_Bella you yell at me when I bring guys in here. So what the hell?"_

"_Stella I'm really sorry I woke you up. Just go back to bed."_

"_Not happening. Who's that guy? And why are you packing a bag? You're a terrible liar so just come out with it."_

I could hear Bella groan at all the questions. And yes, she was a terrible liar so I was mildly amused with this situation.

"_That's my boyfriend…and he's uh—bringing me home."_

"_Why?"_

"_Family emergency. I'd go into detail, but I'm not sure of anything myself."_ Bella's roommate seemed to believe this as I could hear Stella fall back into her bed. I leaned back against the wall and waited as patiently as possibly for my girlfriend to come. I needed to talk to her, but since she was flipping out it'd be best if I waited out here and try to be level headed. I hate being the mature one. That was totally Bella's job.

The door jiggled open and I could see a flushed faced teary eyed Bella throw a bag at me before running down the stairs. I groaned and chased after her, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

"Jesus Bells! Could you stop? You NEED to calm down. I'm sick of you running off on a rampage like this and not talking about it!" I was trying ridiculously hard to convey my emotions to her, but apparently this imprint thing didn't work that way. It worked for the person that was in need the most.

I gripped her arm firmly in my hand and held her still. Her arms were shaking and I could tell that all the anger and sadness in her was ready to explode. She dropped her bag and pressed herself against me as sobs racked her small body. It's like her pain was washing out of her body, with every swollen tear and body shaking cry. I could feel it too, and the weirdest part was the fact that I could analyze it and not become blinded by it. Amazing.

"This is my fault Jake." There it was. Her small voice that was almost as broken as she was at the moment. The hiccup in her voice was adorable though…

"I shouldn't have ended things so abruptly! I should've told him what I felt and-and—" Her words broke my heart.

"Bella he committed murder. You're justifying murder with heartbreak. It's not that easy." I could tell she understood me because of the glares she was shooting at the wall. She could never look at me when I was right. This was my chance to make her understand how I felt. And that may sound selfish, but I was sick of feeling her guilt that was projected in the wrong way.

"I hate to make you decide Bella. And I thought you already decided this a while ago. But if you still love Edward then I don't know why you're still with me. I love you with everything I have, and I've never felt this about anyone before. You know how I hate telling people how I feel—but you deserve to know how desperately in love with you I am. And seeing you so torn up over another guy…if you're confused about being with me…then please tell me and stop stringing me along." I took a breath after my speech and she looked like she was going to cry again, but she stood her ground.

"Jacob….I was made for you. Literally. I'm upset over Edward because he killed….for me. He's angry and—and it's my fault! But please don't make this worse on me. Jake I love you, and—" Bella started to hiccup again so I just pulled her to my chest tightly. We stood like that, just holding onto one another utterly afraid to let go. Afraid of what? Not even sure. But it felt good to have her in my arms to wipe away the vulnerability.

"S'okay Bella. I'm sorry I said what I said. It's just hard to handle your emotions AND mine…" I said as I stroked her jaw line with my thumb. She pulled away from me and I could see her struggling with her words.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I shouldn't be so selfish…this is so complex and I'm still not use to this. I love you and—" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. No more need to be said, and I wanted to find out what happened with this 'Arrow' guy…and find out why he was signifigant.

I pulled back from Bella and smiled at her. She looked like she was caught in a happy daze. And I hated the fact that I had to ruin it. "Let's go." I slung my arm around her waist and pulled her out onto the streets of New York City. It was basically back to business for us from here on. We needed to fix whatever problem that damned leech caused. I owed the Cullen's a lot. They really weren't that bad anyway.

"Come on Jake. I want to get there before lunch time." Bella said as she tugged on my hand. I just smiled and let her lead the way.

**********

**EDWARD'S PERSPECTIVE**

My body felt beyond charred at the moment. I could feel every single one of my dead cells smolder away into nothing but ash. Though I'd rather become ash then give them the satisfaction of my screams.

"That's enough Alec." Came Caius's voice. Alec pulled the torch he was clutching in his hand away from my chalky ashen back. Was it possible for my skin to melt off? That's really what it felt like. Alec turned to me and gave me a sadistic smile before turning back and standing by Marcus and the rest of the Volturi. This was probably the part where they decided my fate. And knowing them, it wasn't going to be a good one.

"Edward Cullen….you betray our hospitality. You refuse to obey the rules of the Volturi, AND kill one of our most cherished members. You do not deserve such a quick death from us. You don't deserve one at all. Edward, you've taken one of us away….and now, we shall take one of yours away." With a billowing of his black cape, Caius disappeared. I continued to stand there, two guards were securely holding me in place. My head was pounding and for the first time since I was human, I remembered what fear felt like. Pure panic that grabbed me by the gut and pulled me into something I so desperately wanted to get out of. My wrists were being tugged on, so I numbly followed in the direction the guards were taking me.

"Faster.." The female guard spat at me before pulling my body around a corner. Who would have thought I'd be the most hated vampire to ever grace the world?

"In you go." I looked up and noticed I was being tossed into a steel cell that looked relatively unused. The door to the cell slammed shut rather loudly and I was left in total darkness. My mind could sense that the two guards were seated outside my cell. There thoughts clouded my mind. All filled with sorrow, grief, and most of all loneliness. I wasn't sure why they felt this way and in all honesty I didn't care. Focusing on what Caius said was most important to me at the moment.

I took a seat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. My ears picked up the sizzling noise of my burned back which was pressed against the cool steel. I groaned loudly and let my body fall to the floor. Sitting here in pain was a waist of my time, so I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding Caius's mind through the jumbled mess of voices and thoughts. I even let my concentration go as far as trying to locate Marcus as well. I needed to know who the Volturi was planning on taking….and I needed to know fast.

***********

**BELLA'S PERSPECTIVE**

The ride/run to Italy wasn't too bad. It took us less time then expected, and it was a great way for me to blow off a lot of steam. My legs felt like jelly and my muscles were pulsing under my flesh, but I was persistent and trudged on with Jacob right beside me. I tried to be calmer about this…for Jakes sake. The way I lost control earlier was terrible, and I feel so guilt-ridden at the moment I just want it all to end. Jacob was emanating waves of content though., which was helping me stay in control of myself.

'_Think you can run a little faster babe? We're almost there..'_

'_Don't think that's even possible unless you wanna carry me….' _Jacobs rumbling laugh made me feel better then before. His happiness was contagious, and this bond thing made living through this so much easier. He was my rock…always would be.

'_Nice try Bella. Come on.'_

**********

An hour or two later, Jacob and I reached our destination. As we phased back to our human forms, I let my body recover by laying down in the soft grass. We decided that taking a taxi or a bus into town might be a better idea then running. Jacob took a seat next to me, his breath rough and chest heaving uncontrollably as he let himself fall back with a thump. We couldn't stay like this long, I needed to see Edward and fix this. It wasn't even about my guilt, or even about Edward himself. It was about what was right and wrong, and I refuse to be the type of person to back away.

My body felt stiff with all new aches and pains, but I turned over and let my head rest on Jacob's shoulder. "We have to get moving…." I said in a breathless whisper. Jacob groaned in protest at the idea.

"Too tired to move. Just give me a few more minutes. I'm gonna need all the strength in the world to protect you from those leeches." He stated before closing his eyes, attempting to breathe evenly. I stared at him before rolling my eyes. It's not like I was some helpless human anymore….

"Fine." I announced before closing my eyes as well. Agreeing seemed necessary since I was beyond exhausted. I felt so weighted down to the earth, it was like gravity was specifically pressing on my limbs. Instead of fighting it, I let myself fall into the sweet oblivion of sleep. Only for a short amount of time though.

"_Bella?"_ I heard a rough voice whisper in my ear. I flipped my body over to gain back my comfortable stupor, and I couldn't help but notice how my muscle pain was reduced to only a dull ache. They actually felt lighter…._I_ felt lighter. My eyes opened wide and I could see Jacob leaning over me.

"Come on Bella, we gotta go." He said before standing up. I gingerly moved so that I was sitting up on my elbows.

"How long has it been? My muscles don't hurt that bad anymore."

"About ten minutes I suppose."

"Really?" I asked while standing up. I still wasn't used to this whole 'healing fast' thing. After being clumsy for nearly eighteen years of my life and always having at least three cuts healing, this was something that took some getting use to.

"Yes really." Jacob said as he slid his jeans on. "Fast healing is such a blessing." He shot me a grin which made my heart melt as I slid on my shirt. I pulled on my jean shorts and stretched out my legs, awaiting the walk to the town.

"Kay, lets go." Jake took my hand and we began our hike. It honestly was such a beautiful scenery. Last time I was here I never was able to actually soak up all the wonderful things about this place. And the weather here was considerably warmer, I felt wonderful despite the feeling of guilt that was settled in the back of my mind. I leaned against Jacob and let him drape an arm around my back protectively as the large town slowly came into view. It was so picturesque and it looked like it held so much history. And then there was the castle.... It took up half of the horizon and was immensely gaudy.

"Cause that doesn't look inconspicuous." Said Jacob sarcastically as we entered the streets of the Italian town. I held out my arm for a cab and one came swerving by, Not many people were crowding the streets, which was so different from when I was last there. It was actually nice.

Jacob and I hoped into the cab and directed him to take us to the castle.

"You sure you want to go there miss? Bad things happen there." He stated through his thick Italian accent while staring at the road in front of him. I looked over to Jake and he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of bad things?" He asked.

"People disappearing. We hear screams from there. It's a haunted place sir. You don't want to go there…."

"I think we can handle it. We're used to the unusual."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The man said with an exasperated sigh.

We soon pulled up in front the large gates of the Volturi castle. The air was thick with the smell of vampire and I honestly wanted to gag. It was more then vile, and the fact that there were numerous amounts of them here, made the stench all the more potentate. I let out an involuntary gasp though. It was such a pretty place. And I never got to see it from the front. If I didn't know what horrible things occurred inside of it, I would probably love it.

"Thanks for ride." Jacob said to the man right after tossing him a few bills. He took his spot next to me in front of the gate. We didn't move or breathe until we heard the rumbling of the car disappear around the corner. My nose wrinkled as a fresh waft of vampire met my nose. Jake must have smelled it to because he clutched my hand even tighter and swiftly moved me in back of him.

"Jake—"

"Shh." He pulled me against his back and I listened closely for what he was hearing.

"Come out. I know you're there." Jacob said sternly before the iron gates opened with a strained creak. I could feel my heart slam against my chest so forcefully that I almost became sick. The grip Jacob had on my wrist though was more then enough to tell me to just stand still and do nothing. And I hated the fact that he was right.

"Oh you're no fun," came a girlish voice that sent a chill rushing through my limbs. Jane emerged from the shadows, her skin glistening in the sun for only a few moments before slipping back under the shade of a tree. The red gems that were set above her cheeks only known as her eyes, glinted as she spoke.

"Do you two honestly think we couldn't sense you coming? We could smell you miles away," said the petite vampire. "And no, you are not allowed to see Edward." Jane said indefinitely. I pulled myself away from Jacob's grasp and I could hear him growl under his breath at me not wanting to leave the safety of his grip. But I wasn't a bubble anymore, I wasn't going to pop with the slightest touch. I could handle my own.

"You're going to let us in Jane." I bit out as I shot her the second worst glare I could manage. I was saving the worst one for Edward and his stupidity.

"Oh no I'm not." She said wistfully acting like she didn't care at all about this. Anger swelled in the pit of my stomach and I could feel my bones start to crack with the first sign of changes. My spine popped and I felt Jacob wrap his arms around my body. He started to growl at Jane as I pressed my face into his neck. That was my favorite spot on the male body. It was so safe and comforting, and his scent filled me up with a calmness that no one else could give me.

Jacob pulled back a little bit and entered the gates and continued to walk, completely ignoring the fact that Jane was protesting it. I quickly followed him, allowing my hand to graze his as we walked further up the path. I clutched the bag I was carrying tightly in my hand like it was a weapon….a damaging one at that. We continued to walk that is, until Jacob fell to his knees writhing in complete and utter pain. A gasp fell from my lips when I realized what Jane was doing to him. Watching it all made my stomach sick.

"JANE STOP!" I screamed as Jacob let out a loud cry. A sadistic smile passed her small mouth before she dropped her concentration on Jakes body.

"Then leave. You're not welcome here. And this has nothing to do with either of you, so get out of here. Go home and forget about all of this."

I leaned down to help Jake up, he was breathing erratically and I could see the pain that clouded over his brown eyes. My hand grazed his forehead before I whipped around to where Jane was staring.

"How dare you tell us not go in there. How dare you even demand that we leave! Just fuck off and don't even think about stopping us." My bones began to pop again and I could feel myself changing. It was such an unstoppable force that I could barely rip my shirt and pants off before I changed into the beast that I truly was. Honestly I couldn't be more grateful for the high walls and gates of the Volturi. In my mind I felt Jake on the verge of change too, but he held himself back and stood there, allowing me my revenge. The revenge I so rightfully deserved.

Jane slunk backwards, unable to use her powers on me. We were never sure why they never worked, but thank god they didn't. Slowly I leapt forward and bared my teeth at her. Snapping them threateningly to get my point across.

"Oh Isabella…" She said using my full name to bother me. "When are you going to learn?" her eyes moved and she set her gaze on Jake. I growled and jumped on her, ripping her concentration from my boyfriend and pinning her to the ground. Fear flashed for the first time in her eyes and I don't think I've ever felt more satisfied in my life. My body started to shake again and before I knew it, I found myself back in my…more attractive form. I aggressively pulled my shirt and shorts on before pulling Jacob's arm. He was still shaking, completely and utterly pissed, but I forced him to follow me to the door.

"God I hate that little monster demon bitch." Jacob said in a clipped tone as we reached the door. It was of course locked, but Jake punched it ridiculously hard and it swung open with a loud boom. I could hear the metal of the door bending with the amount of force Jacob used. God I love him.

I heard the voices of men from down the hall so I continued to walk with Jacob, him pulling me protectively against his chest.

"_Are you sure taking them is a good idea? What about the blond? She wouldn't put up much of a fight. And she holds no active power."_

"_Trust me on this."_

This little conversation had me and Jacob staring at each other, both of our hearts beating so loud I was positive every vampire could hear us….and probably smell us. If I haven't mentioned before, the stench in this place was enough to kill me. I'm surprised I couldn't smell this as a human. We turned around the corner and saw Marcus standing there with Caius no where in sight. I thought I heard him too.

"Why hello there." Marcus said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought we sent Jane to escort you out, but I guess she failed." He let out a theatrical sigh before turning away.

"If you think you are seeing Edward then you're mistaken." I growled at this a walked over to him before even thinking about it. I was so fucking sick of being told 'no' over and over and over. So I did something 'un-Bella' like and punched him in the face so hard. He doubled back from the impact and I decided to run. I knew Jake would follow me so I didn't worry about that. My mind was racing and my veins were pumping with human adrenaline. Everything I was doing at the moment was out of pure instinct. Every turn I made was just pure intuition.

Eventually I came upon a rather small door. It blended into the wall, but I could almost feel that Edward was there so I opened the it. What caught me off guard was seeing my ex boyfriend in the shape he was in. For once in my life, he actually looked the part of being dead.

***********

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME. I know it's been so god damn long since I last updated, but this summer has been sucking and I've been in such a jumble of emotions that this was slightly painful to write! **

**But thanks to ungodly amounts of green tea and your reviews this is what I came up with. I really need you guys to review and tell me what you think. Or just tell me "good story". That's all I need. Even if you skim it. **

**This summer is turning out shitty so some support would be so fantastic.**

**Enough of my begging for reviews. I hate sounding needy. **

**Any who, do you guys have an idea who the Volturi plans to kidnap? Hm? And should I add more fluff? More angst? Less angst? Let me know!**

**Hope this leaves you guys wanting more!**

**-R**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDWARD'S PERSPECIVE**

She was beautiful. Her long curls were blown back to reveal her flushed and pink faced cheeks. Her presence was enough to jump my heart back into beating.

At that moment I had my body pressed chest down against the floor since my back ached so bad. Any movement made my body squirm. Even with the ability to fast heal, this process was painfully slow. But seeing Bella's face made me hope that she was here for more then rescuing me. And then something happened. Jacob came into view looking completely angered and then I remembered. Slowly I shifted up from the floor and watched intensely as the female I still loved rushed over to me.

"Edward!" She whispered frantically. I stared off behind her since my ears were picking up grunts and metal clanking together. Bella seemed to notice my dazed expression because she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have a death wish? Are you trying to put everyone in danger? EDWARD!" I snapped back to her face and saw fat swollen tears roll down her cheeks and curve around to her chin. My emotions and the voices I was picking up on settled. They became silent whispers that I could easily ignore. The only thing I was now focused on was Bella.

"Bella I'm so sorry." I whispered to her as I reached up to press my hand to her cheek. She shied away before I could reach her, and I don't think I could have ever felt lonelier.

I heard her start to sob and I didn't know what to do. Wrapping my arms around her might be a bad idea, but I wanted to….more then anything. I wanted my Angel back. She was my everything, and she even came here to see me. Didn't that count for something?

"Bells, we got a problem," said that asshole Jacob. I growled before shifting my weight to a standing position. Bella ran to Jacob immediately which made my chest twinge with jealousy.

I could tell Jacob and Bella were surrounded by copious amounts of Volturi members, and it would be impossible for them to beat an entire coven of vampires. My head swam with thoughts of Bella getting hurt all because of my stupidity. I started to walk towards the opened door where I could hear a heated argument. My back sizzled with movement, but I sucked it up and walked to the exit of the small cell. Caius whipped his head around and glared at me viciously. I could almost taste the anger that wafted from his mind into mine.

"You have no authority here to be taking Edward from our….care." Marcus stated in a deep voice which I could tell was meant to intimidate Bella and Jacob. I merely scoffed at this, but was promptly ignored.

"So you expect us to leave Edward here to die? Yea he killed one of you're members, but he didn't mean to!" Bella pleaded. She shot me a look and then turned her gaze back to the Volturi. I noticed how Jacob reached for her hand for a reassuring squeeze. It completely disgusted me. And the fact that he didn't let go made me turn my head.

"Doesn't matter. The fact is he did it. And you are not permitted to take him." Caius stepped up and went almost nose to nose with Bella. Both Jacob and I moved forward which caused us to have a ten second glaring contest. Bella actually did something that really surprised us. She spat in Caius's face. And as you probably would think, all hell broke loose.

"If its war you want, its war you'll get." Came the small voice of Jane who reached her hand towards Jacob and brought him to his knees. Her brother Alec reached towards me. My head swelled with what I knew was about to happen. And sure enough, I couldn't see, hear, smell, or even think.

* * *

**JACOB'S PERSPECTIVE**

Heat coursed through my veins and my muscle ached with the feeling of ice puncturing my lungs. My skin felt like it was on fire and I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle the pain. And as quickly as it started, it stopped. Bella had her hand on my shoulder and was gently pulling me up. My eyes refocused on what was going on.

"Hello Fido," came the voice of Rosalie. Completely confused I turned my head around and saw that she had Jane in a head lock as the other Cullen's doing almost the same to the other Volturi members along with Raphael, the demon child.

And then there was that Alice chick. She was holding onto Edward's body even though his size dwarfed her.

"When the hell did they get here?," I asked. Bella smiled triumphantly.

"Few minutes ago." Bella said nonchalantly while walking over to Caius. I decided not to press the matter further and to just follow her. The fact that Bella was overcome with a new found leadership made me slightly proud. Even though it was over her ex boyfriend….I'll look past that fact.

"You'll let us all go in peace or I swear to god I will not hesitate to snap your neck and burn your body." Bella said heatedly. I rested my hands on her arms and pulled her back a little. Carlisle came over and nodded to us that he would handle it. I could tell that my girl needed some space to breathe…and cry. So I took her hand and escorted her away from everything. I could feel the tension bubble under the surface of her skin.

"Bella c'mere." I pulled her against my chest, but she ripped herself away from me so fast I couldn't stop her.

"Don't. Don't touch me. Just please…I need some space. I-I…" She fumbled for a sentence but I wasn't going to let this go that easily.

"Let me help you. Baby please, I hate it when you're like this…" I should've let her alone.

"Don't call me that. Jacob just leave me alone. I want to be alone." I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand _her_. Pulling myself back little I watched her walk away. I watched as she turned the corridor and disappear from my line of site. It was wrong…all of it was wrong. She should be letting me comfort her, to hold her and let her cry this out. None of this was normal. Though were things between us ever normal?

I groaned inwardly, completely unsure if I should follow her and make sure she was okay. But if she caught me she would question my trust….and that was something I didn't want to deal with. My other option was to go back and help the Cullen's. The idea of being with them without Bella made me uneasy. We were all polar opposites and in all honesty I didn't trust myself not to do something stupid. Especially with those damn Volturi blood suckers in there.

In the end I decided that Bella needed me more whether she knew I was there or not. Cautiously I walked down the hallway, my bare feet making obnoxious slapping noises against the marble floor. In an effort to maintain my invisible status I walked more carefully and more stealth.

She really wasn't that hard to track either. I could probably hear her sobs from miles away, and she wasn't that great at hiding herself. From far away I watched as she leaned against the inside of an alcove, her body wrenching with sobs. Should I go to her? Should I grow a pair? Should I man up and try to comfort my girlfriend? Probably. But I won't because the finality in her voice scared me a little. I pressed my forehead against the cold stones that were intricately placed on the walls. The coolness made me feel a little better...clearer in my thoughts. I needed that.

* * *

**BELLAS PERSPECTIVE**

I let my body become overwhelmed in self pity. I felt like there was a void in my chest that threatened to swallow up my entire body. To say I was confused was an understatement. I loved Jacob, with all my heart! We even discussed this before we came to Italy. So why the hell did seeing Edward have such an affect on my heart? Jacob was such a logical choice…I was so connected to him and not just body and mind, but in spirit. We are so great together.

And yet there's Edward. I remembered when I loved him, and I think I still do. But everything changed….he changed…_I changed_. The pity in my heart turned to an angry fire that fueled the blood that ran circles in my veins. My joints popped and I had to use all my vigor to stop it…to stop my monster from springing free.

A pair of strong and hot arms lifted me up from the ground. Immediately I pressed my face into the neck of my savior and savored the comfort that sent its way into me.

Jacob.

He had a way of being completely amazing when I needed him the most.

"It's okay Bella. I swear to god it's going to be okay." His emotions flooded mine and I felt instantly better. He placed me on my feet and I let myself lean against him. His lips pressed against my forehead and my cheeks and even my neck. Over and over as if his movements had their own rhythm. His arms flexed around my waist tightly before releasing me gently. My back fell against the stone wall and I let my head rest too.

"We should leave. This causes you so much…pain." He bit out that last word and I felt the anguish that beat through his veins. Jacob was upset that this made me so emotional so I laced my arms around his muscular waist. This seemed to lighten him a little since he pressed me up against that wall with so much power that it nearly knocked the breath out of me. His lips found that spot at the bottom of my ear that made my insides burn with that sweet fire only he could start.

"Jake…" I started but he silenced me with those sweet lips of his. Jacob's fingers tugged on the loops of my jeans to pull me closer but I had to stop this before it got any farther. My hands found his face and forcefully pulled him back. The loss of contact made him whimper which only made me laugh a little. My laughter made his lips twitch a little.

"But I need you now…" His voice was rough and breathless. My body reacted to him by wrapping a leg around his. I couldn't help myself; I just _wanted_ him against me. He felt undeniably perfect. His arms lifted me up higher, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall.

"We can't do this here Jake." The logical part of me was back…but not for long. "Please…" My reserve was falling and I just let him hold me like this. Being close to him clouded my mind. His fingers moved up my thighs as he pressed his nose into my jugular. He really knew how to set me on fire, but this was wrong. Not here, not now.

I kicked Jacob off of me as gently as I possibly good. He got the hint, but that didn't stop him from giving me that adorable pout of his.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on…" I took his wrist and led him down the hallway. My nose picked up the stench of undead which is the direction we decided to go in. I was anxious to see what Carlisle decided. Jacobs hand gripped my arm gently pulling me back to him.

"Smell that?" He asked. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"You mean vampire? Obviously Jacob…" I stated teasingly while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious Bella." His nostrils flared before he closed his eyes. "It smells like they're burning someone…" Jacob said in a tone that made my body rigid. If one of the Cullen's is dead, it's because of me. I felt like I was choking. The guilt consumed me, but I was quickly over powered with Jacob's emotion. That didn't last long though since anger flooded my body.

"Oh god no." I breathed out quickly before sucking in a huge gulp of air. It was very faint, but it was there none the less…the sick taste of fire and flesh. I gripped Jacob's wrist tightly as I ran down the hallway. My legs were strong and powerful, but the aching sadness in my stomach made me feel weak.

"Take it easy Bells. With this amount of emotion you can do some damage…" Jacob tried to reason as I ripped open the metal door of the prisoner cell. The loud bang from the door caused Jacob to wrap an arm around me and rip me backwards into a wall. Smoke flooded the hallway, but I barely noticed anything but Jacob's intense stare. The blow caused me to loose my balance, but Jacob caught me just like he always does. "I hate being firm with you, but I'm dead serious. Please calm down, you are still new to this werewolf thing. Just balance yourself…for me?" His words were coming from the concern he had for me, but mostly for everyone around us. I was a threat to people. This shouldn't make me happy, but in some sick way it felt awesome to have this power.

I composed myself as best I could before walking into the large room. Smoke filled the air making me choke rather loudly.

"Jacob?" I called out since my eyes felt clouded.

No response.

"Jake? Alice? Jasper? Anyone?" I continued to call out names until an extremely cold, solid arm wrapped its way around my narrow body.

"Hello beautiful. We meet again."

* * *

**Miss me? I'm mega sorry I haven't updated in a while. School consumes my life right now, and since I'm a junior, this year is huge for me. Also, my inspiration level has been lacking severely, but I have gotten some kick ass ****reviews**** to make this easier on me. HINT HINT guys.**

**Anyway, who do you think was being burned? And who do you think the person is towards the end?**

**Give me some ideas, cause I'm lacking. **

**Thanks! **

**By the way…how awesome was New Moon? That was 100% better than Twilight. I still extremely dislike Kristen Stewart because she has NO emotion. But I love Taylor Lautner. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLA'S PERSPECTIVE**

That arm, that smooth, cool arm held me so tightly my lungs began to ache a little. My arm collided smoothly with their stomach, forcing them to stumble backwards from my powerful blow. I was afraid, not only for myself and Jake, but for the Cullen's. The clenching in my stomach didn't help either, it was almost enough to make me ill. I shut my eyes to keep the smoke from irritating them further. This was the chance I was waiting for…to use my senses and test out how much I really have changed.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called very faintly which made my heart jump a little. The feeling of loneliness really made this that much harder since I knew I was all on my own. There would be no knight in shining armor to come and protect me. My feet moved backwards and then I felt my back hit a wall. This was getting ridiculous…I had to get out of this smoke filled room.

I breathed out through my nostrils and felt around the wall. My feet moved quickly and quietly, much to my surprise, and before I knew it I felt the old metal door pressed firmly against my hands. The temperature was rising all around me causing my already normally hot skin to break out in a small sweat. _I need to get out of here._ My heart was pounding with adrenaline as I stepped back and kicked the door down with a loud crash.

My eyes picked up a flash of tan skin and black hair falling backwards under the weight of the door. I felt suddenly sick to my stomach.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran forward and ripped the door backwards again. I heard it distantly clatter down the hallway, but my attention rested on my boyfriend who was wincing in pain.

"J-Jake. Are you okay?" My words felt tied and I couldn't think straight. My hand went to his chest while the other one landed on his cheek. His skin was clammy and I wasn't sure how long it would take for Jacob to heal up all the way. My arms went around his midsection to pull him up but he let out a cry of agony. I winced in response since I couldn't bear to hurt him.

"Bells I'm fine." He managed to say as he shifted from the floor. "I'll heal. You need to go help them. It's a god damn mess in there." I moved my hand back to his cheek and he leaned into the touch. Jacob was emitting off so much pain that I felt it in my bones, but when I touched him, the pain ebbed away a little. My eyebrows creased together in thought, but I snapped out of it when I heard Jake say my name again.

"You okay?" He asked thoughtfully. I just nodded my head distractedly before running my fingers from his face to his neck, and then slowly to his chest. Jacob groaned.

"Didn't you hear me Bella? Go. Go help them!"

"Not without you! I won't leave you here unprotected like this. The Cullen's can handle themselves right now." I stated firmly while positioning Jacob on the ground so his body could heal properly. He clenched his eyes shut and I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You'll be okay." He just nodded his head and let his head fall back against the marble floor.

* * * * * * * * * *

**EDWARDS PERSPECTIVE**

I followed Esme closely, taking comfort in the words she portrayed to me through her mind.

"_You're okay Edward. You're arm will heal as well as your back."_ She was just doing her job as being my mother. I knew I would be scarred. For the first time in over ten decades I would be imperfect. My feet continued to walk, but my mind was elsewhere. So much destruction was surrounding us as we walked, but I couldn't be bothered. Voices of confusion and loneliness began to eat at my skull, but I couldn't help them…I needed to help my family and get them out of here.

"Esme!" Alice ran over to hug our mother. A panicked look crossed her face as another wave of smoke swirled around us.

"I can't find anyone in this fog!" She yelled and rested her head on Esme's shoulder. Alice doesn't panic like this; usually she knows exactly what's going to happen so I immediately knew this was going to end badly.

"I'm going on ahead." I stated with an air of finality as I began to walk forward.

"No, no you're not." Esme said as she pulled me back rather roughly. "We lost you once, and that was enough. You will stay with us, understood?" She looked angry…furious even. When you mess with her family, the end results aren't pretty. We continued to walk in silence, Alice's eyes saturated with the golden color that we've all come to adapt, but she looked far away. Lost in the future that each of us were bound to follow eventually.

"This way," came her soft voice as she pointed left. We followed her without question and came upon Bella who was crouched over Jacob. My body tingled with hatred as my gut kept screaming to do something. She sensed our presence and flipped her head to the side, her long coffee tinted hair falling over her shoulders.

"Help?" Her voice came out as a choked sob and my dead heart immediately broke. I loved her, and I didn't care that she loved another…because at the end of the day, she was mine, and she came all the way here to save me.

Quick as a flash, Alice had Jacob propped up against the wall on his feet, him groaning like a girl the entire time.

"Someone go find Carlisle; we need to get out of here as fast as we can…Jasper's probably with him too." Alice looked over at Bella before turning back to Esme and nodding her head. She was gone within seconds and the four of us stood in awkward silence. Thankfully though, Emmett made an appearance with a terrified look across his face. If he were human I'd imagine he'd be close to hysterics by now.

"Jane has Rosalie," We all stood motionless, all of us thinking a mile a minute.

"I'll go get Blondie." Bella looked at Jacob with an expression of complete terror etched into her face.

"Oh no you're not. Look at you! You're completely not up to anything involving movement, let alone fighting off a she-bitch." Bella rested her hand against his cheek and bit her lower lip. "I'll go though; this has been a long time coming and I can't wait to rip her pretty hair out of her head." I never knew Bella could be so cynical…

I turned to Jacob and growled at him, my eyes glinting something fierce and dangerous. "Keep your thoughts to yourself." I bit out. He was thinking about how sexy Bella looked when she was determined.

"Shut up blood sucker."

"Make me pup."

Bella placed her hand on Jacob's cheek and raised both eyebrows. "Stop." That was all it took for the two of us to stop arguing. She stared at me before turning back to Jacob and kissing him on the cheek, he just smiled like the asshole he was.

"I'll be back before you know it," she turned to Esme, "take care of him for me, okay?" With that last statement she was gone, down the long; dark corridor and possibly into a Volturi trap. I turned back to Esme with a horrified look on my face.

"You're just going to let her go by herself?! And possible get killed!" I felt so completely swelled with anger that I punched the nearest wall. My hand sliced through the rock wall like butter and yet it didn't make me feel any better.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." Emmett stated before turning the other way.

"Where are you going?" asked Esme in a small, fearful voice. Everyone was just doing their own thing…not sticking together, and her maternal instinct was telling her that this was all wrong.

"Going to get Raphael, he's currently distracting Caius with his ability to start fires." Emmett stated distractedly as he walked away. The two grew a father-son like bond over the past couple of months, it was rather nice to see Emmett grow into this role, and he played it out so well. I raised my eyebrows though at the mention of Raphael's power.

"Raphael grew a power?" I asked genuinely curious about the newest Cullen.

"_He's had it, just not much control over how it works. You can thank him for the fires."_ I whipped my head around when I heard that familiar voice in my head.

"Jasper?!" I smiled because in all honesty I missed my brother and I could sense Carlisle and Alice were not far behind. He walked over to us and immediately sent out a wave of content. This helped Esme from not freaking out, me from not killing someone, Jacob from obsessing over Bella's safety, and Alice from losing herself in the jumbled mess of the future.

"It's good to see you guys and all, but can we please go save Bella…"came Jacob's voice. "The faster we get out of here the better." He said before stretching his back and looking at the rest of the Cullen's. Alice looked down at her feet before nodding her head in agreement.

"This chaos needs to end. Let's go." The air of finality in her voice started something in all of us, an anger that led to the revenge each of us deserved.

* * * * * * * * *

**BELLA'S PERSPECTIVE**

The blood sucking bitch was ridiculously hard to reason with. Rosalie was sprawled out on the ground with a determined look on her face, but unable to move. Jane had her heel against her throat threateningly while I stood there ready to pounce at any moment. I bit my lip and looked at the blonde vampire for any sign.

"Alright I'm sick of this. You want to fight Jane?" I lifted my shirt over my head. "Well you sure as hell got one." My pants were next and I tossed my clothes to the floor. Jane twitched her head to the side and smirked slightly. She was beyond infuriating, so before she could even utter I word I let out a growl. I flung myself into the air, my bones cracking and popping into different joints. Fur spread across my skin and before Jane could even bat an eyelash, I was in full on shape shifter form. I bared my teeth menacingly, but she paid no mind to my attempt at being threatening.

"Fine, let's play pup." She took a running leap at me, her cold hands pulling at my fur as she tried to claw at me. I bent my neck to the side and took her small child-like body between my teeth and threw her into the wall. She left a pretty good dent, but the small vampire was persistent. I took a glance over at Rosalie who seemed to have disappeared. Jane took that moment to leap back at me and sit right on my back. Snarling and scratching, the girl would not move off of me. So, I slammed my back into the wall crushing her under my large body.

'_Take that bitch.'_ That angered her more for she stretched her hand towards me. I knew what was coming, but that didn't help because the pain that washed over me was so intense I felt like my heart would explode from the pressure. Only to add to that was the pain in my head. It was like a knife scrapping against my skull over and over and slid down over the tip of my spinal cord. My body was twitching and moving uncontrollably before she released me. I felt myself unconsciously change back into my human form as I fell, but as I waited to feel the ground beneath me, but it never came. Two muscular, searing arms wrapped around my bare waist and held onto me tightly.

"J-Jake." I knew it was him; the comfort in his touch was enough to heal the soreness in my muscles. He didn't say a word, only set me down gently on the floor and that was the last thing I remembered before succumbing to the dark abyss of my subconscious.

* * * * * * * *

Light caresses over my cheek brought me back from my dreamless sleep. I gasped for a breath and opened my eyes violently. A couple of coughs later and Jacob's face came into view and I gave him a small smile. He answered me with _my_ smile.

"How ya feeling?" he asked while probing me for any sign of serious injury.

"I'm fine now," I stated while rolling my shoulders back to see for any sign of discomfort. "Where is everyone? What happened?" I finally noticed where we were located. The soft green grass below me and the trees that rustled silently in the breeze. It was rather lovely to say the least. I shifted slightly and noticed how I was wearing Jacob's shirt; that alone made me smile.

"Well, things got really bad in there," he paused to rub the back of his neck, "and that little vamp dude started to burn down everything in that place." I knew I smelt soot, "everyone ran out of there, but I didn't really see where they went because you were still unconscious." Jacob sighed and pulled me into his lap more, securing his arms around my waist. "You had me so scared Bells, I mean when you were passed out I just—I couldn't handle it. Please don't ever do something so stupid like that again. It will kill me." He said the last part so seriously that it made my heart hurt a little.

"I know…," I murmured quietly before kissing his cheek softly. My lips stayed there for a few seconds since it felt so go to be wrapped up in his embrace. "I love you." He pulled back to stare into my face, such a serious expression donning his appearance. The heat between our bodies made us both feel…hot. I shifted in his lap and he grunted tenderly against my cheek before pulling back.

"I love you too," and with that, he leaned in and we shared a fervent kiss that left us both in heated spirits. Just as it was getting heavy though, I pulled back. He whimpered at the loss, but quickly found my neck. His lips were wonderful, but I could sense that if we didn't stop now, we may never.

"Mmm," Jacob ground his obvious arousal into me and it took so much control to pull myself away from him.

"We should go find the others," I stated through labored breathing. He nuzzled his face into my cheek and I could only smile. Jacob was so affectionate and that's what I really wanted in a guy…someone not afraid to touch me.

"I guess you're right." I was shocked at his willingness to stop, but that's another reason why I loved him; he had control. We both stood up from the ground and I could feel myself get a little colder. This tee shirt just wasn't going to cut it. I pulled it down as far as it could go and frowned, but just as I was going to say something about a quick trip to the town, Alice appeared.

"Ah! Finally found you two." There were smudges of soot on her beautiful face, and parts of her clothes were torn off or just scorched. She looked relatively okay though because she hugged me tightly.

"How are you doing? Last I saw you were passed out…and well…" She didn't finish her sentence she just looked at me with a smile because she was genuinely happy I was okay. "Anyway," she continued, "Everyone else is on the other side of the castle. Emmett got singed pretty badly and Carlisle is working on him as we speak, and Rosalie…is a mess," Alice cringed at the thought of her sister, " Jasper is going insane with all the emotions floating around, and Edward is…well Edward. He wanted to know if you were okay and such." I felt Jacob's arm snake around my waist and pull me close to him. Edward's concern definitely affected him.

"I'm fine, but let's go, I don't want to keep them waiting. Oh and do you maybe have some extra clothes I can borrow?" I asked feeling insanely self conscious. Alice smiled at me.

"You're not the only one in need of some clothes," she said pointing to her own attire, "We are going to make a quick trip to the town before heading back to the states. There's no way I'm dealing with this." I nodded in agreement, because in all honesty who would allow two half naked people along with people who had scorch marks marring their clothes, onto a plane?

"Good idea." I took Jacob's hand and followed her back to where the Cullen's were. Both of us were in considerable pain, but fought through it enough to return to everyone. This may have been the trip from hell, but I had a feeling of pride wrap itself around me. We beat some of the most powerful vampires around, and I got the Cullen's back together as a whole.

It really was a beautiful thing.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Shut up, I know. Where have I been? I really don't know actually.**

**Anyway, I probably will only write one more chapter for this…sorry. I refuse to kill this whole story because I'll end up writing something bad. **

**Let's move on to new and exciting stories.**

**Yaaaay**

**And a review would make me feel like this was all worth something :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**JACOB'S PERSPECTIVE**

Touching down into LaGuardia Airport had me on edge for a couple of reasons. One, I hated flying. The land was where I belonged and thousands of scenarios of us crashing played through my mind constantly. Two, it meant saying goodbye to Bella and I truly did not want to leave her side. Thinking about it made me anxious and upset. Three, an awkward goodbye with the Cullen family. Four, I leave Bella. Five, I leave Bella.

All in all, it was a bad situation and I really just want to continue letting Bella cuddle up in my chest. She heaved a heavy sigh as she watched the plane roll towards the gates. I felt her grip on me tighten and I honestly knew exactly how she felt.

"I know Bells." I murmured into her temple before kissing it gently. Her fingers reached down to undo her seatbelt before doing mine.

"Bella what are you-" Those adorable lips of hers found mine instantly and my train of thought nearly died. She was kissing me like we'd never see each other ever again. Bella pulled away only to move her face by my cheek, pressing light kisses there. My hands moved to her waist and gripped it tightly. I felt her smile into my neck before pulling away and staring at me.

"I really don't want you to go." I could see the tears shielding her eyes and I felt the anxiety that radiated off of her in waves. My fingers pulled her head down to my chest as I stroked her hair over her shoulder in a repeated pattern. Bella relaxed more and placed her cheek on my shoulder. Finally, she had calmed down.

'_Ding!'_

"It is now safe to take your seatbelts off. We have landed in LaGuardia airport. We hope you enjoyed your flight and will fly with us again soon. Have a safe trip." The flight attendants voice clicked off and all you could hear was people shuffling around one another to get off of the plane first. I groaned since my time with Bella is now limited further. We waited until the only people left were the stewardess's, us, and the pilot. Regretfully, I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled Bella with me towards the exit. She had her arms latched around my waist while mine laid protectively around the small of her back. We made our way outside of the airport to say goodbye to the Cullen's once again.

"Bye Bella." Esme was the first to engulf my girlfriend in a hug while I shook Emmett's icy hand.

"Thanks man, really. Not just for helping out with Edward, but we've all come to…care for this one over here," he pulled Bella over to him and rested his arm over her shoulder in a sideways hug. Bella just smiled and blushed. "Take care." I nodded my head as Bella slinked back over to my side. The rest of the goodbyes were exchanged before we took off to find a cab. Mr. Cullen was nice enough to slip us a fifty before taking off. God damn that man. He set the bar pretty fucking high for being an awesome person. Just sayin'.

"This sucks." Bella admitted while holding out her arm to signal a cab.

"Agreed." I gave her a body a squeeze, trying to absorb all of her into me in that one moment. Leaving her was slowly obliterating me and I could tell she could relate. All my mind could really think about was going back to my cold, empty bed in a backwards town. There was no 'happy ending' for us really. Sure, I won the girl and get the privilege to be her boyfriend, but if I couldn't see her face everyday, it just fucked with me. It felt like standing on a ledge trying to keep your balance, but with that constant fear of falling. That fear of falling was synonymous with Bella, and how it killed me to not be able to protect her.

"You okay?" Her voice sounded small against the clatter and boisterous noises on the people around them. A cab pulled up in front of us and I tugged her into the small car with me, without answering her question.

"New York University…um Manhattan." I felt Bella's hand rest on my knee and give it a squeeze. I leaned my head against the window, letting out a sorrowful sigh.

"Can you stop acting like you'll never see me again? It's making this worse." Her eyes were staring down at our conjoined hands, I refused to let go of it. I could see the slump in her shoulder's through my peripherals. I loathed this entire scenario. What the hell could I possibly do now? I felt like balls. I felt like balls that got kicked in the balls. There was this weird part of me that just wanted to lie down and take a nap too. God damn was I feeling a rainbow of emotions.

I remained silent the rest of the ride, allowing her some time to herself since I just wanted to think to myself for a few minutes. I just closed my eyes and tried to relax myself. It seemed to work since the next thing I knew, I felt the small taxi jerk backwards signaling a final stop.

"We're here sir, that'd be just—" I tossed the fifty at the guy and hurriedly exited the vehicle. Was I justified in my feelings? I couldn't even tell. I was so clouded by my own raw emotions that I didn't even notice that Bella took my hand until she squeezed it.

"I'm sorry," her words were so soft that it nearly broke my heart. She was sorry? "this is just so—so hard."

"I know Bella…."

"I mean, here I am feeling like I'll never be whole again until I see you, a-and I'm trying right now to figure out what to do with myself. I feel like we got closer and going away from you is going to be…rough." I felt angry in the moment. Angry that she never told me this before. Upset how she keeps herself all bottled up and doesn't tell me a single thing. Sure, I can feel what she feels, but I want her to _talk_ to me. She doesn't open up anymore, and maybe it isn't her fault, but it just…burns me up.

"You didn't seem to have that problem with Edward." That was out of my mouth before I even thought about it. My eyes widened and I immediately went to apologize for that.

"Bella—" She cut me off with just a look. Her eyes cast downwards, and a small twitch of her lips.

"Really Jake? After _all_ we've been through you still think I've chosen him over you? I don't even know what to say anymore! It's like you're in-fucking-capable of understanding anything.

"I didn't mean it!" I interrupted pulling her to the building stairs, away from passer-by's. Anger rolled off of her in waves, and I was drowning in it. "Old habits die hard Bella, sometimes it still hurts me."

She didn't say anything to that, just turned around and walked into the building. I felt like an utter jack-ass standing there with people taking glances at me. Heat colored my face before I took off after Bella. I caught up to her rather quickly, finding her walking up the stairs to the girl dorms. My hand came around her wrist in an iron grip, but she yanked it away with her incredible strength.

"Don't." Bella was walking away again and my heart felt like it was being put through a meat grinder. She must have felt this too, for she turned around and gave me a desperate look. I'm not entirely sure why I brought him up, but then again I don't think I'll ever get over it. I came second to her on countless occasions. God fucking damn. Why was I such a woman today?

"I know exactly how you feel, okay? It still doesn't change the fact that your _jealousy_ doesn't hurt me." Her voice was thick and raw as she stared directly at me. No way in hell was I going to let this go…let _her_ go over my idiocy. I pulled her secure against me, allowing there to be no space between us. Leaning in close, I let myself rest my forehead against hers rather roughly.

"I'm not letting you go…," I tipped her chin up so she was staring into my eyes "I love you, and that should be enough for you to know that what I feel for you is more than anything any human has ever felt for another" my lips buzzed over hers "Lets end it."

Bella did something I honestly wasn't expecting. She pulled me by the collar and sealed our lips together. It was a scorching, luscious kiss all in one. Her hand tangled up in my hair as I pulled her waist against mine. She let out a delicious moan against my mouth as she lightly scraped her fingernails through my scalp.

It was probably the most erotic thing she has ever done to me, because in that moment the need to get into her pants was driving my body wild. I could literally feel my blood pounding through my veins. Her teeth pulled roughly at my lower lip and I groaned against her mouth.

"So you're not mad?" I whispered before she pulled me back for more lip action.

"My room?" She mumbled in response before tugging on the belt loop of my jeans. _Oh god_, was she serious? My body felt like it was on fire and I could only imagine where this would go. Heart ramming against my ribs, I mumbled a small 'mmhm'.

"Lead the way, babe." I regretfully pull my mouth away from hers before following her close behind, barely hiding my giddy excitement.

Eventually, we came upon a doorway and a thought occurred to me then. "Roommate?" I asked while pressing my oh-so-obvious excitement into her backside. She hummed before shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll find out soon enough." She jiggled the door open, thankful that her roommate was a forgetful person and often forgot to lock the door. She was also thankful that the room was completely empty. A smile crossed my face as I pulled my beautiful girlfriend around and planted a big open mouth kiss on her lips, my tongue coaxing hers out to play some more. Her fingers did devious things as they worked my pants off. Her hands slid my zipper down and I all but groaned out into her neck in anticipation.

"Don't plan on starting something' you can't finish," my voice was filled with a raw hunger that wanted to swallow Bella whole.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem." I smirked against her neck before placing my mouth against her neck, moving in slow rows across her neck. My lips sucked against the tender flesh causing her to squirm against my body. "This going slow thing isn't working for me." Bella gripped the fabric of my shirt and ripped it over my head in one tug. I loved watching her reaction and the flush face that came with it. The tips of her fingers slowly ran over the ridges of my body in leisurely, tantalizing patterns.

"Who's going slow now?" I whispered breathlessly before toeing off my shoes and pulling off her shirt at the same time. Bella merely laughed as she helped relieve me of my pants. Eventually, I had a very naked Bella laying partially under me as I claimed her lips in several hot, delicious kisses. Her calves came up to rest around the backs of my thighs causing unimaginable heat to course through my body at a downwards rush. To tease her back, I allowed my fingers to run over her perfect breast, pressing on them hard enough to make her writhe under me, but soft enough for her to want more.

"J-Jake," I silenced her moans with my lips again, allowing them to capture her moans. As we kissed, I felt her hand suddenly take hold of me, gripping me in a way to make me lose my position over her. I fell to the side giving Bella the opportunity to straddle my hips. A teasing smile graced her face as she stroked me with long, hard movements. I squirmed under her, my head pressing backwards into the covers of her bed as my back arched slightly to meet her incessant stroking. My god could her hands do wonderful things. That familiar feeling of warmth grew in the base of my stomach.

"Mm Bella you keep that up," I let out a gasp as her pace increased "I won't last much longer." Her smile grew out into a full grin at my words.

"S'okay." I reached out to touch her after that, to give back the torture she was giving me, but she placed an iron firm hold on my arms with her free hand. "No no Jacob" She caught her lower lip between her lips which set me on edge. I was delirious with pleasure. Bella rotated her hips around, catching my hard length between her two folds.

"_Oh god."_ I groaned out, she was just so fucking sexy. I whimpered as she slid over me completely and began to rock in movements that made me squirming beneath her.

I tried desperately to think of cold, unpleasant thoughts to keep myself in check. I desperately wanted this to be good for her…_for us._

"Jacobbb." Her moment of weakness allowed me enough time to flip her over. She gasped, but I caught her lips in a long, searing kiss. I could feel her wildness seep out into that kiss, all the pent up lust just spill over like ink on paper.

Her powerful legs pulled me in further, causing us both to make growling noises. I increased the speed immensely, having both of us reaching towards that moment of pure, unhindered bliss. Bella let her lips travel my jaw enticingly, her mouth only a whisper away from my ear.

"So close baby. You feel so—" She let out a scream as she hit her highest peak, I caught her lips with mine, taming that scream. I came after her rather quickly, unintentionally biting her lower lip roughly. Her fingers lazily ran through my hair as I lay sweaty and panting on her chest. Bella relaxed her death grip on my hips as I slowly pulled out of her.

"Stop being so fucking perfect okay? Mind blowing sex with you is making it harder to leave." I groaned into her pillow as she draped her tiny body over mine.

"So stay." The words were so simple that I had to look down at her after that statement. I couldn't help but grin.

I'd worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

Right now, I knew exactly where I needed to be.

**FIN**

**Short, sweet and a lemony ending.**

**Hope that was okay. Like I said before, I'm not killing this story.**

**Go check out my new story, AND my account on fiction press. It's going to be like a personal diary for me, brought out through stories. Because in all honesty, I hate writing about myself in the first person perspective. Just sayin'. **

**I'm thinking about taking requests for stories. Maybe message me some stuff and we'll see how that goes? I don't know. It's late and I'm tired. **

**Peace!**


End file.
